I'm Not A Bully
by Death Panther
Summary: Why does everyone assume that I'm a bad guy? I mean sure I have tattoos and piercings but that doesn't mean that I'll beat the crap out of some kid just for the fun of it. No one even gives me a chance at this school. They're too scared that I'll kill them the second they look my way. What can I do to make people understand that I won't hurt them?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Mark's POV

I sigh quietly as my alarm goes off. _"Great, another day at school with everybody avoiding me."_ I thought to myself. I groan as I get up, yawning as I stretch. I walk to my bathroom to take a quick shower getting dressed before I brushed my teeth and my blue hair. I threw the towel onto the door to dry as I walked back into my room. I grabbed my new phone, putting my shoes on as I put on my leather jacket, might as well look the part if nobody cares anyways. I grabbed my school crap and my beanie before I headed out the door. I decided to walk today because it was pretty nice out.

I breathed in the morning air, listening as the birds sang their songs. I sighed softly. I opened my eyes to only groan as I was met by the school doors. I growled under my breath as I made my way through the doors. The halls that were previously filled with noise was hushed to a quiet murmur as I walked by. I glanced from left to right, watching how everyone tried not to make eye-contact with me. Just like last year and the years before that, at least this is my second to last year at high school.

I've already memorized my schedule. I dump off all of my stuff into my locker except for my notebook and a pencil, my phone in my pocket of course. I head to first period class, Geometry, taking a seat in the back. The bell rings and everyone crowds in. They were talking about how their weekend went, plus the tiniest whisper that there was a new kid in the school that transferred from across the sea, until they went silent as the teacher walked in. As Mr. Jarver started teaching, I zoned out. Despite my appearance, I'm a straight A student. So I stared out the window until the bell rung.

Next was English, which has always been boring to me. But Mr. Ridson was a cool teacher, he seemed on the same level as us. He knew our limit, taught with a sense of humor that had already made this year better than the others. And the best part, he gives us candy. Think of it as my childhood showing.

I was actually kinda sad when the bell rung, but I went back to my usual self when I remembered that I had History next. And when it comes to history I know my shit. Mr. Hillington was pretty cool too. We hardly had any homework so that was a plus. I guess I zoned out again as I heard the bell ring.

Next was Chemistry. Chemistry was ok every once in awhile, but most of the time it got on my nerves. Ms. Lewson seemed ok. So far it's been better than the past years. I scribbled in my notebook until the bell rang again signaling for lunch. I put my stuff in my locker and decided to just walk around the halls, I didn't feel that hungry anyways.

It was maybe five to ten minutes after the bell rang. I was walking down a hallway when I heard something being slammed against the lockers, a thud following along with a whimper of pain. Curious, I turned the corner. I saw the group of school bullies picking on a kid. They were about to start kicking him until one of them saw me, got the leader's attention and looked back my way. I cracked my knuckles as I continued to watch them as I slowly prowled towards them. I saw the leader, James, gulp before he looked at the others and they scampered off. I've watched them hurt others. Nobody stepping up to help the person being bullied. **I'm** tired of it. So for the rest of the year, I'm putting a stop to it.

I walked up to the boy to see if he was ok. I squatted down beside him, shaking his shoulder slightly. He groaned before he opened his eyes and looked at me. He blinked for a few seconds before he weakly held his arms up in front of his face like he was shielding himself. I sighed loudly. "I'm not gonna hurt you." I said, my deep voice echoing quietly down the halls. He put his arms back down, looking up at me. "Do you need help up?" I asked quietly. He gave a slow nod of his head. I stood up, holding my hand out for him. He took it and I pulled him up. I was able to get a good look at him, I don't remember seeing him around here before. My guess is that he's the new student.

"So what's your name?" I ask as I start to walk again, slowing down my pace when I saw that he started to limp slightly. "A-Aaron." He said softly. He took a deep breath before he continued. "You?" He asked. "I'm Mark. Nice to meet you Aaron." I said as I fixed my beanie. "Are you ok?" I asked after a moment of silence. "I'm f-fine now. Thanks for, you know…" He said trailing off. "Yeah, and you're welcome." The bell was about to ring. "Are you sure you're ok? Or do you need to go to the nurse?" I asked. "I'll be ok, thanks anyways Mark." He said smiling, I was surprised to feel myself smiling back. The bell rang, "Well, I'll see ya around." I said, he slightly waved at me. I waved back in return.

I headed off to my locker, grabbing my notebook again. I headed to Computers class. Which to me that translates to computer games. I was bored out of my mind, so I just played Solitaire the whole period. When the bell rang, I sighed inwardly. _"I can finally relax."_ I thought to myself as I headed to my class. I wasn't looking where I was going and pumped into somebody. Before they could hit the ground, I caught their arm and pulled them back up. It was Aaron. "Hey Ma'k." He said sounding slightly happier. _"Hmm, he sounds British."_ I thought. "Hey, so where are you going?" I asked. He looked at his schedule. "Gym, you?" He asked looking up. "Study Hall. But it's right next to gym, you wanna walk together?" I asked him. "Sure." He said as we continued our way to class.

After Aaron was dropped off I strolled over to Study Hall. I just wrote in my notebook the whole time. The bell rang. So I headed back to gym to walk with Aaron. He limped out from the door. I growled under my breath. This is starting to piss me off, and I'm about to punch a bitch straight in the gappa. He attempted to smile at me. It looked forced and I could tell. "Aaron, what happened?" I asked as I gently forced him to seat on a bench just out of sight from everybody else. "No-nothing Mark. It's ok." He said trying to sound reassuring, it didn't work but I could tell if I argued about it that he would act stubborn. I sighed and said, "At least let me help you to your next class." I said standing up, holding out my hand to help him up. "Fine." He said as I pulled him to his feet. "I have Study Hall next. What about you?" He asked. "I actually have another Study Hall, the reason behind it is I didn't want to take another class." I said shrugging. Aaron and I walked to Study Hall. Ms. Westlingson was the kind of teacher that was very laid-back. We just talked quietly to each other. I learned that he was the new student, he's also a Junior and he transferred from England. I somehow convinced him to let me walk him to his house. So when the bell rang we headed our separate ways to our lockers. I told Aaron that I would meet him at his locker. I grabbed my bag, putting my Geometry and Chemistry book into it before I placed my notebook inside. I closed my locker slinging my bag casually over my shoulder, heading to Aaron's locker.

I turned the corner only to hear a chant coming from a crowd of students. _"Fight! Fight! Fight!"_ Was all I could hear. "Son of a bitch… It better not be who I think it is" I said quietly to myself. It was easy for me to break through the crowd as everyone made a path, not wanting to get in my way. What I saw made my blood go to a boil. Aaron, on the ground with James calling him names and kicking him here and there. That's it. I walked up to James and punched him right in the face. He looked up about to hurt whoever attacked him until his eyes met mine. _ **"You better hope to God that there is a place in Hell where I can't find you."**_ I growled out quietly as I stood over Aaron, my teeth were clenched together and my knuckles turning white. I never showed that I was violent before, so seeing me like this probably scared the shit out of everybody. They all backed away, speed-walking out the doors. James was frozen in his spot.

I walked up to him, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and brought him to be eye level with me. I tried to stay as calm as possible. "I'm sick and tired of you acting like you're such a _big shot._ So I'm stopping this right now…" I was about to put him down until I had another thought. "Oh… and I have one more question. Did you hurt _him_ during gym?" I asked. "I- I don't know wha-" I shook him once. "Did. You. Hurt. Him. During. Gym. It's a simple yes or no question…" I said breathing deeply to keep my cool. "M-Ma'k?" I heard a weak voice speak up behind me. I turned my head, looking over my shoulder and saw Aaron flinch slightly. I felt my shoulders slump before I turned my head back towards James. "Don't ever hurt him or anybody else again. Do you understand?" I asked quietly. He rapidly nodded his head before I let go of his shirt and he ran off. I turned back towards Aaron. "Are you ok?" I asked softly and I kneeled down beside him. "Ye-yeah I'm fine Ma'k." Aaron said quietly. "Can you still walk or do you need help?" I asked. "I think I'll be ok." Aaron said as he stood back up.

"Ok, the reason I asked is because I walked to school today…" I said, kinda regretting that I did since Aaron will have to walk. "That's ok Ma'k." Aaron said smiling. I smiled back as we went through the doors.

Aaron's POV

 _I just hope my dad isn't home..._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Warning: This chapter involves self-harm. If this is a possible trigger, please be careful. And know that there are better things to do than that.**

Aaron's POV

I looked over at Mark, finally getting a chance to see what he looked like. He has dark black hair from what I could tell from the bit that was sticking out of his beanie except for the blue that was showing in the front. He had a bit of a beard and mustache growing. He had hazel eyes that just seemed to dance with a sense of care to them. He was wearing a red and black flannel and a leather jacket followed by black jeans. I looked down watching the sidewalk, glancing at his black vans. I could see a tattoo that was the head of a dragon on his right hand, the neck continued under his sleeve giving me the idea that there was a dragon curled around his arm. He had ear piercings and one or two lip piercings. Also an eyebrow piercing. There was another tattoo painted along his neck. His bag was held onto one shoulder while his hands were shoved into his pockets.

A gust of wind whipped by, sending a shiver down my spine. My thin jacket barely blocking out the wind. I noticed Mark stepped closer to me, like he was protecting me from the breeze. I felt a slightly heavy weight rest on my shoulders before realizing that I was being surrounded in warmth. I looked at Mark to see that he didn't have his leather jacket on, _instead it was on me._ "Ma'k, you didn't have to-" I started to say. He brought his hand up, stopping my protest. "Don't worry about it, I wanted to and besides," He cracked his neck before he breathed in deeply letting a relaxed sigh loose. "I like the cold anyways." He said smiling.

I was right about the dragon. It was coiled all the way up his right arm. His other arm had the tattoo of a beautiful wolf stretched across his arm. Varies designs filled the empty skin around the tattoos. And let me tell you, _that flannel..._ left little to the imagination. Mark was buff, frighteningly buff. So that's why nobody even dares to piss him off. And yet, he still had the smile that could make anybody's bad day a better one. The sparkle in his eye that showed he knew how to act around certain people. The noticeable bounce he had in his step. The curious look that he had as he looked around, seeming like a sponge as he soaked up the new scenery. None of that was shown at school.

I spotted my "home" a couple houses down. _No car._ That's both good and bad. Good since Mark is with me right now... Bad because I don't know how _he'll_ act when he gets home. The sky was starting to darken, _storms._ I'm terrified of storms. Ever since I was little I've always hated storms.

Mark drew in a deep breath. "I love me a good storm. Always helps me think about things and relax." He said staring up at the darkening sky. "Yeah," I said looking up slightly. "Hey Aaron," Mark suddenly asked, looking at me. "What?" I responded. "Do you have a cell phone?" He slowed his steps making me slow down as well. "Sort of." I said, rubbing the back of my neck. "Sort of?" He questioned. "It doesn't really work very well." I said looking back at Mark. "Here then," He said opening his bag. He handed me the newest hit phone that everybody wants. My eyes widen, "M-Ma'k, I can't take your phone." I exclaimed. He put it in my hands anyways. "Yet again, don't worry. My aunt bought me two by accident for my birthday. So you can have this one. I haven't even used it yet." He said shrugging. I reluctantly took the phone. "Do you know this phone's number?" I asked. "Yes actually. I'm pretty good at remembering numbers." He said, hands returning to his pockets.

I stopped in front of my house. Mark stopped beside me. "So this is 아론 애쉬의 집?" He asked. I just stared at him blankly. "This is what?" I asked. "That was Korean. The house of Aaron Ash." He said again. "I'm half Korean and half German." He finished.

"Oh, ok." I said awkwardly. "Thanks for walking me home Mark. And here's your jacket back." I said handing him his warmth back. He took it, holding it by the collar before he tossed it over his other shoulder. He's just _trying_ for the definition of cool bad-assery. "See ya tomorrow Aaron." Mark said as he turned around. "Oh, and I'll text ya tonight. Ok?" He asked. "Ok." I replied as I walked up the steps to my front door.

I watched Mark for little under a minute before I unlocked my door, stepping into the unknown dangers of my house. I closed the door behind me before I headed upstairs. I set my bag beside my bed before I went face first into my pillow. I rolled onto my back, staring at my ceiling. Thoughts raced through my mind.

New Friend. _Check_

Apparent Protector. _Check_

I sat up, fishing into my backpack for my homework. _Homework, on my first day? Really?_ I sighed as I started on my Geometry.

 _~Two hours Later~_

Geometry, Chemistry, and English done. I look at my clock. _Two hours? Not bad._ I jumped when I heard a buzzing. I opened my bag to see I received a new message on the phone Mark gave me. I unlock the phone.

 _Hey :3_

-Unknown number

 _Mark?_

-Little Biscuit

 _Little Biscuit?_ I thought.

 _No it's Santa and second I forgot that was the name I choose XD_

-Mark

 _Wow, nice choice of a name XD_

-Yami

 _Why Yami?_

-Marki

 _Idk_ ¯\\_(~-~)_/¯

-Yami

 _Lol, ok man :P_

-Markimoo

 _By the way, my name for you on here is officially Markimoo until otherwise :p_

-Yami

 _Nice, I like it. I'm still trying to find a name for you. Right now I changed it to Yami :P_

-Markimoo

 _Lol, good luck with that_

-Yami

 _Yep :P_

-Markimoo

*door slams shut* *crash*

I jump as the quiet house is disturbed. _Shit..._

 _Hey Mark, I gotta go. Don't know if I'll be able to talk later tonight. If not good night :/_

-Yami

 _It's fine, see ya tomorrow_ ^-^

-Markimoo

I hide the phone as I hear footsteps climbing the stairs. **_"Aaron!"_** My door flies open. There, standing in the doorway, was my dad. I curled into a ball, shrinking away towards the corner of my bed. He stepped forward, ripping me off of my bed. He threw me at a wall, the back of my head hitting first. I slide to the ground. A loud smack resonated throughout the room as a burning sensation explodes on my cheek and I fell to my side. He kicks my vulnerable stomach. Kicks me in the shin and steps on my left hand digging his heel into my palm. I try to get up, but he slams my head back down to the ground. I taste blood, and I feel warm liquid running down my face.

 _"Piece of shit..."_ My dad says as he spits beside my body. He slams the door shut as he stumbles out.

 **(Self-harm warning)**

I use the wall to stand up. I limp towards the bathroom. I stare at myself in the mirror. What could Mark possibly see in me. I'm broken, unwanted and unloved. _A waste of space._ I glance to the side to see the razor...

 _What did I do to deserve this?_ Darkness quickly takes my vision as I fall to the floor. The razor falls out of my hand, leaving a bloody spot on the ground beside me. But causing a _pool_ of blood around me.


End file.
